AkuRoku Drabble
by RoxasGirl
Summary: Just what the tittle says. AkuRoku drabble to my favorite songs. R&R please! Suggests yaoi, rape and suicide.


I saw someone did something like this, so I tried too. Except instead of random songs on shuffle, I picked a few faves. Because I have nothing I can press shuffle on (damn D':)

**Warning: contains Yaoi, death/suicide, lots of Roxas being stolen by Axel, AkuRoku, Arsonists, suggestiveness, and language.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the songs or Kingdom Hearts. Other wise neither would be as good as they are. And Kingdom hearts would be rated M.**

#1: Issues by Mindless Self Indulgence

"Axel, wait -_ngh_!

"C'mon Roxy, you know you want it…" the redhead's voice has a husky tone to it, seductive. He dives for my crotch again

"No, not like this, it's three in the morning"

"Then it's a good thing I tied you up." there's triumph in his voice.

"No! Why not go find Riku or someone else?" not me, not me, not me…

"Nope, I want you now."

"Axel! No, I-_ohh…" _

#2: Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep (MutantMixes remix, opening to Miss Murder) by AFI

"I want to stay here in your arms forever" I snuggle closer to my redheaded friend, taking his warmth.

"I'll always be here for you Roxas."

A sad smile creeps onto my face "I know Axel…"

The smile is returned and I can feel it happening. There's not long now. My eyes droop slowly, as if I'm going to sleep.

"Roxas don't fall asleep! I don't want you to leave me!" he's frantic now.

I'm sorry Axel, I have to go, I'm glad I got to meet you." and I slip from the world into peaceful oblivion.

#3: Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel

"Roxas, will you get down please?" I could bear life with out the blonde

"I'm sorry Axel, I can't." he looks back at me, then down

"Please," a sob invades my voice "Promise you won't jump…"

"I can't, I've dreamed of this, the end, to start over…"

"You're being deceived!" I reach my hand out "take my hand and give it a chance." I automatically lower my voice. "I love you"

"I'm sorry" and he jumps.

And I dive after him.

#4: All the Right Moves (Danger Remix) by One Republic

"You wanna be friends, kid?" I love up to find the strangest redhead I've ever seen.'

"Um, sure?" I am not so sure about this guy. He gets a Cheshire grin on his face that matches his piercing green eyes that get greener by the second.

"Great, you got a name?"

"Roxas"

"Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Uh, sure…"

"Great, let's dance" and her proceeds to drag me out onto the dance floor. He moves seductively against me, like no guy should to another. But I think I like it.

"Hey turn around." I do as he says only to be pulled up into a crushing kiss.

#5: With You (remix) by Linkin Park

My eyes snap open. "Another dream about him…"

These dreams are convincing me I might just be gay. Homo. A fag. Whatever.

Those green eyes and red hair, they haunt me.

"You're finally up." the voice startles me from my thoughts.

"Who the hell are you?" ohmigod, it the redhead from my dreams.

"Axel, you know me from your dreams. Come here." I slowly walk over and touch his face. Real. He looks shocked

"I'm just checking if this was a dream."

"Oh…"

"I think I love you, I see you always"

"Then kiss me."

#6: The Real Slim Shady by Eminem

"May I have your attention please?" I look up at the sound of the voice. Axel

"I'm looking for Roxas strife, will he please stand up?" shit, what's going on? I stand up out of curiosity.

He gets a soft, out-of-character smile. "Roxas Strife, I love you." he didn't just say what I think he did, did he? I think I'm going to faint.

"Wow…" I all I can say

"I want your body and your mind and to fuck you every day." Damn no sugar coating. Where all the teachers, this could get out of control.

"Come over here!" he yells across the lunch room.

I walk over and believe it or not he tears my shirt off, picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bathroom.

#7: Shut up by the Black Eyed Peas

"_**Shut the fuck up!"**_

"But Roxas-"

"No! I said shut up! It's not true."

"Yes it is. I'm just telling you the truth…"

"No, I'm _not_ gay."

"Bullshit. You dated Riku last year."

"That was different."

"No, it wasn't. I love you Roxas, you can't deny it."

"Can too."

"But I do lov-"

"No! Shut the _**fuck**_ up!"

"I refuse to. Unless it's like this."

And the redhead leans down to softly kiss the spiky blonde, making him forget the world.

#8: Rocket ship to the moon by Dot Dot Curve :)

It's the night of the talent show and the bad boy of the school decided to enter. This could be interesting. He comes on wearing black skinny jeans and a tank top

"hey everyone, Ima sing you all a song. And I need a volunteer." Many girls' hands go up, but he point to me. I walk up nervously.

"Here we go." he has an evil smile on his face. The music starts.

"Countdown… 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1. Omg it's like when they see me all they see is my freakish hair and my freakish lip rings and they're like what the fuck kid, you're a fucking freak." He smiles at me the whole time, like daring the teachers to kick him off. is he making fun of me? He's the freak.

"Like what the fuck kid, you're a fucking freak." that line is getting old.

Then a new line. "Ima take my rocket ship to the moon like ZOOM! Like ZOOM!" he repeats the like zoom screaming a few times, sings about his nuts, does a weird boom boom clap thing, then some weird spelling. Uh-oh, security is here.

"Ima take my rocket ship to the moon like ZOOM!" and with the last 'ZOOM', he says "I drag you to _my_ room!"

#9: Pain by three days grace

Why is love so painful? Why can't the kid just make up his mind? Scratch that, he's only a year younger than me. But he just causes so much sexual frustration. If only I could get him alone….

"Hey Axel, wanna go to my room?" maybe I won't have to wait long…

"Yeah, let's go" we get up and Roxas goes to the bed. He must have changed his mind. I flip the lights off and join him.

"Ax, what are you doing?" the blonde whispers

"You'll thank me later, Roxy."

"Axel, wha-"I cut of his protests with a kiss.

#10: Burn it to the Ground by Nickelback 

Oh yes, this will be delicious as that whiskey we drank. It's Midnight of the beginning of Friday the thirteenth. Let's burn down this bitch!

"Ya ready Roxy?"

"As ready as ever" the blonde seems nervous.

"Remember my saying: 'No fear, no doubt, all in, balls out'.

That gets me a smile "okay, let's do this."

Together, we get out our lighters, blue and red. And gasoline. Can't forget that, no good pyro would.

Lighters are tossed. And I kiss my boyfriend by the light of our burning school.

_Me: So, what do you guys think?_

_Roxas: you made me kill myself. Again. Twice._

_Axel: You made me rape him. Again. Probably six times._

_Me: sorry, it's just drabbling…_

_Axel: Then let's do a re-enactment of the non-suicide ones!*tackle Roxas and starts tearing clothes off*_

_Roxas: *screams and struggles*_

_Me: *sets up video camera and goes to get popcorn*_

**Um… I have no clue where **_**that**_** came from… anyways, that was my drabbling attempt. R&R please! See you all next fall! And pm for requests on anything Kingdom Hearts!**


End file.
